hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Micronations☆Jet
Micronations☆Jet (ミクロネーションズ☆ジェット Mikuronēshonzu☆Jetto) the ending theme for the anime series Hetalia: The World Twinkle. This alternate version of the song was rewritten to reflect the life and culture in Sealand, Wy, and Seborga. It is sung by Ai Orikasa in the voice of Sealand, Mikako Komatsu in the voice of Wy, and Hiroshi Okamoto in the voice of Seborga. Lyrics Kanji= シーランド: 「よーし、仲間を探しにレッツゴーなのですよ♪」 セボルガ: 「賛成だネ!可愛い子だとなおさらっ■」 ワイ: 「まともな人だったら…歓迎する…」 みんな: せいいっぱいの声で ハロー!ハロー! シーランド: (ですよ!) みんな: 海をとびこえ ミクロネーションズ☆ジェット せいいっぱいおどろう レディ セット ゴー☆ 友達100人できるかな♪ ヘタリア みんな: お、見つけた!クーゲルムーゲ… シーランド: さすがのシーくんも セボルガ: 「芸術…」 シーランド: ちょっとひるんだですよ! ワイ: 「アタシも…」 みんな: また今度! セボルガ: 「邪魔するといけないからネ」 すべて: 新しいであいは カルチャーショック!! セカイはひとつ? ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア シーランド: 「わー、いきなりビックリしちゃったですよ!フーフー!」 ワイ: 「はぁ…次はまともな人だといいなぁ。」 シーランド:(フーフー!) シーランド: 「さぁ、ペースあげて行くですよ!」 すべて: どんどん進め☆ ハロー!ハロー! シーランド: (ですよ!) すべて: モロッシアもくわわって ミクロネーションズ☆ジェット ハットリバーは保留で レッツゴー!レッツゴー! シーランド: 次はついに… あの野郎ですよ! ワイ: 「え…大丈夫???」 シーランド: ヘタリア すべて: ニコニコ共和国は 普通の日本人に 戻りました…って シーランド: 「わー!ニコニコ共和国ー!」△「あそこんいるの?」 セボルガ: 「ラドニアが仲間になりたそうにこっちをみている…ネ!」 すべて: 大きさがちがくても グッドフレンズ グッドフレンズ☆ セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア ワイ: 「もーミクロネーションって変なのしかいないんじゃない?」 すべて: どんなぶっとんだ奴きても キモチぶつければ ほらともだちだよ♪ シーランド: 「せーの!」 すべて: C D E F G A B C D シーランド: 「面白い奴ばっかりで楽しくなってきたですよ♪」 ワイ: 「面白いっていうか…」 セボルガ: 「そろそろ可愛い子がいいネ☆」 ワイ: 「え…まだ行くの?!」 シーランド: 「さー次も張り切って行きましょう!」 ワイ: 「もぅ…」 すべて: 声を合わせて ハロー!ハロー! シーランド: (ですよ!) すべて: 西へ東へ ミクロネーションズ☆ジェット スピードあげて レディ セット ゴー☆ どんな仲間にであえるのかな ヘタリア すべて: みんながいる場所を たくさん周って ユニークだけど 友達増えた シーランド: 「こんなに友達できたですよ☆盛り上がってきたですよ!楽しいですよ!ついでにシーくんを認めるですよ♪」 ワイ: 「お、落ち着け!」 セボルガ: 「仲良きことは素晴らしいネ!」 すべて: 手と手を繋いだら ハッピー!ハッピー! セカイはひとつ ザ ワールド ティンクル ヘタリア シーランド: 「もっともっとこの調子で新しい奴に会いに行くですよー♪」 セボルガ: 「僕を待つベッラのもとへだネ☆」 ワイ: 「早く帰ってサッカーしよーよ…ぶつぶつ…あ!ねぇ、待ってよー!」 |-| Romaji= Shīrando: "Yo-shi, nakama wo sagashi ni rettsugo- nano desu yo ♪" Seboruga: "Sansei da ne! Kawaii ko dato naosara! ￭" Wai: "Matomo na hito dattara… kangei suru…" Min'na: Seiippai no koe de haro-! Haro-! Shīrando: (Desu yo!) Min'na: Umi wo tobikoe mikurone-shonzu☆jetto Seiippai odorou redi setto go-☆ Tomodachi hyaku nin dekiru kana♪ Hetalia Min'na: O, mitsuketa! Ku-gerumu-ge… Shīrando: Sasuga no shi-kun mo... Seboruga: "Geijutsu…" Shīrando: Chotto hirunda desu yo! Wai: "Atashi mo…’ Min'na: Mata kondo! Seboruga: "Jama suruto ikenai kara ne" Min'na: Atarashii deai wa karucha-shokku!! Sekai wa hitotsu? Za wa-rudo tinkuru Hetalia Shīrando: "Waa, ikinari bikkuri shichatta desu yo! Fu-fu-! Wai: "Haa… tsugi wa matomo na hito dato ii naa." Shīrando:(Fu-fu-! ) Shīrando: "Saa, pe-su agete iku desu yo!” Min'na: Dondon susume☆ haro-! Haro-! Shīrando: (Desu yo!) Min'na: Morosshia mo kuwawatte mikurone-shonzu☆jetto Hattoriba- wa horyuu de rettsu go-! Rettsu go-! Shīrando: Tsugi wa tsuini… ano yarou desu yo! Wai: "E… daijoubu???" Shīrando: Hetalia Min'na: Nikoniko kyouwakoku wa Futsuu no nihonjin ni Modorimashita… tte Shīrando: "Wa- ! Nikoniko kyouwakoku-!” Wai: "Asokon iru no?" Seboruga: "Radonia ga nakama ni naritasou ni kocchi wo miteiru… ne!" Min'na: Ookisa ga chigakutemo guddo furenzu! Guddo furenzu☆ Sekai wa hitotsu za wa-rudo tinkuru Hetalia Wai: "Mo- mikurone-shon tte hen nano shika inain janai?" Min'na: Donna buttonda yatsu kite mo Kimochi butsukereba Hora tomodachi da yo♪ Shīrando: "Se-no!“ Min'na: C D E F G A B C D Shīrando: "Omoshiroi yatsu bakkari de tanoshiku natte kita desu yo ♪" Wai: "Omoshiroi tte iu ka…" Seboruga: "Sorosoro kawaii ko ga ii ne☆" Wai: "E… mada iku no?!’“ Shīrando: "Sa- tsugi mo harikitte ikimashou!" Wai: "Mou…" Min'na: Koe o awasete haro-! Haro-! Shīrando: (Desu yo!) Min'na: Nishi e higashi e mikurone-shonzu☆jetto Supi-do agete redi setto go-☆ Donna nakama ni deaeru no kana Hetalia Min'na: Minna ga iru basho wo Takusan mawatte Yuni-ku dakedo Tomodachi fueta Shīrando: "Konnani tomodachi dekita desu yo☆ Moriagatte kita desu yo! Tanoshii desu yo! Tsuide ni shi-kun wo mitomeru desu yo♪’ Wai: "O, ochitsuke!“ Seboruga: "Nakayoki koto wa subarashii ne!” Min'na: Te to te wo tsunaidara happi-! Happi-! Sekai wa hitotsu za wa-rudo tinkuru Hetalia Shīrando: "Motto motto kono choushi de atarashii yatsu ni ai ni iku desu yo♪" Seboruga: "Boku wo matsu berra no moto e da ne☆" Wai: "Hayaku kaette sakka- shiyo- yo… butsu butsu… a! Ne~, matte yo-!“ |-| English= Sealand: "All right, let’s go find ourselves a new member!♪" Seborga: "I’m all for it! Even more so if it’s a cute lady!" Wy: "If they’re someone normal… I’d welcome them…" All: At the top of our lungs HELLO! HELLO! Fly across the sea MICRONATIONS☆JET Let’s dance with all our might READY SET GO☆ Maybe we’ll make 100 friends♪ HETALIA All: Oh, we found one! Kugelmugel… Sealand: Even I, Sealand, Seborga: "It’s art…" Sealand: Am a little weirded out by this! Wy: "Me too…" All: We’ll be back! Seborga: "Since we shouldn’t be interrupting." All: A new encounter is CULTURE SHOCK!! And the world is as one? THE WORLD TWINKLE HETALIA Sealand: "Woah! That was so sudden, it gave me a fright! Fuu fuu!" Wy: "Haah… I hope the next person is normal." Sealand: (Fuu fuu!) Sealand: "Well then, let’s pick up our pace and get going!" All: Moving on quickly☆ HELLO! HELLO! All: Even Molossia is joining us MICRONATIONS☆JET Hutt River postponed his decision LET’S GO! LET’S GO! Sealand: And finally, the next is… that dude! Wy: 「Eh… will it be all right??? Sealand: HETALIA All: The Niko Niko Republic Has returned to A normal Japanese citizen… Sealand: "Waah! Niko Niko Republic!!" Wy: "Is he over there?" Seborga: "Ladonia is looking our way like he really wants to join us…yeah!" All: Even though we’re not the same size GOOD FRIENDS GOOD FRIENDS☆ And the world is as one THE WORLD TWINKLE HETALIA Wy: "Geez, is it just me or are all micronations weirdos?" All: No matter what kind of eccentric guy comes along As long as we show our real feelings to each other See? We become friends♪ Sealand: "Here we go!" All: C D E F G A B C D Sealand: "They’re all such interesting guys, this is getting real fun♪" Wy: "Interesting, huh…more like…" Seborga: "It’s about time we find some cute girls☆" Wy: "Huh? …are we still going on?!" Sealand: "All right! Let’s get fired up for the next one!" Wy: "Geez…" All: Chiming in together HELLO! HELLO! To the west and to the east MICRONATIONS☆JET Let’s speed up and READY SET GO☆ I wonder what kind of fellows we’ll meet HETALIA All: We traveled to many places Where everyone is And even though they are unique We made more friends Sealand: "Look at how many friends we made☆ We really had such a great time! It’s so fun! And by the way you should acknowledge Sea-kun as a nation♪」 Wy: "Ca-calm down!" Seborga: "How wonderful it is to have good friends!" All: If we hold our hands together HAPPY! HAPPY! And the world is as one THE WORLD TWINKLE HETALIA Sealand: "Let’s keep this up and go find more and more new members ♪" Seborga: "Back to the bella who awaits my arrival☆" Wy: "Let’s just call it the day and play soccer… grumble grumble… ah! Hey, wait up-!" Album This song was released on July 24, 2015, on the album Hetalian☆Jet, and it is the second track. Also on the album is Hetalian☆Jet. This song is also the tenth track on the album Hetalia: The World Twinkle: Hetalian☆Best, which was released on August 12, 2016. Category:Music Category:Media Category:Songs Category:Hetalian☆Jet